Vae Victis: Wehe den Besiegten
by Sol Deande
Summary: Diese kurze Vignette beleuchtet tatsächlich nur einen Zeitraum von wenigen Sekunden. Geschrieben in Anakins POV stellt sie die Momentaufnahme seines Geisteszustand an dem Punkt dar, den ich persönlich für seinen absoluten Point of no Return halte.


_Diese kurze Vignette von meiner damaligen Beta Storm{X}__Padmé__ so treffend als „Auszug aus den Memos eines Geistesgestörten" bezeichnet (*g*), beleuchtet tatsächlich nur einen Zeitraum von wenigen Sekunden. Sie ist geschrieben in __Anakins__POV__ und stellt die Momentaufnahme seines Geisteszustand an dem Punkt dar, den ich persönlich als seinen absoluten __Point of no return__ ansehe. (Die Szene selbst sollte jeder echte SW-Fan eigentlich recht schnell erkennen __...*__g*)_

_Kurze Anmerkungen der Autorin Teil 1:__  
__Leute, ich weiß genau das Teil ist seltsam *g* und weder stilistisch, noch inhaltlich eine "Gebrauchsfiction". Man mag es oder man mag es nicht, so gesehen bleibt nicht viel, aber für konstruktive(!) Kritik bin ich trotzdem immer zu haben ..._

_Kurze Anmerkung der Autorin Teil 2:__  
__Das Zitat __Vae Victis__ ("Wehe den Besiegten") wird dem Keltenfürsten __Brennus__ zugeschrieben, der die in der Schlacht von __Allia__ 387 . vernichtend geschlagenen Römer mit diesem Kommentar verhöhnte, nur um selbst wenig später als Gefangener Roms zu enden und durch das Schwert gerichtet zu werden. __  
__Als ich das Zitat nach Jahren per Zufall wieder las, stand mir die Parallele zwischen ihm und __Anakin__Skywalker__ vor Augen, der viele Lebewesen für seine Ziele opfert und zunächst als Sieger über eine gesamte Republik erscheint, nur um wenig später alles zu verlieren._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**Schritt für Schritt.**

Das Anspannen der Muskulatur, das Anwinkeln der Knie, das schwere Aufsetzen des Fußes.  
Einer nach dem anderen, wieder und wieder.  
Eine berechnende, Angst einflößende Demonstration an Kraft und Stärke.

Unleugbar ein erhabenes Gefühl.  
Eines das groß macht, auch wenn man den Kopf gesenkt hält.

**Schritt.****  
**  
Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und noch so viel zu tun.  
Genug Zeit, um Dinge in mir zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Das eigene Gewissen zum Beispiel.

Endgültig.

**Schritt.****  
**  
Genug Zeit, um Dinge in mir zu töten.

Vergangene Dinge, unter den glühenden Sonnen einer verstaubten Welt.  
Albtraumhafte, fürchterliche Dinge.  
So wie meine Träume, vernebelt von Blut und Schmerz.

Bilder bekannter Feinde und Bilder vertrauter Freunde.  
Gefühle, von Furcht und Schuld und ... Mitleid.

_Nein__  
_  
Das ist nicht der richtige Weg.

**Schritt.**

Das Bild der eigenen Mutter, hilflos und ausgeliefert. Gequält und gefesselt,  
in einem schmutzigen Zelt irgendwo ... am Ende des bekannten Universums.

Leidend.

Sterbend.

**Schritt.****  
**  
Besser.

Wut, Hass und Zorn.

**Schritt.****  
**  
Viel besser.

Der bessere Weg. Der Stärkere.

Der einzige Weg, an dessen Ende Padmés Leben steht.

**Schritt.****  
**  
Padmés und das Leben meines Kindes.

Nicht irgendeines Kindes.

_Meines.__  
_  
**Schritt.****  
**  
Qui-Gons körperlose Stimme, die sagt, dass derjenige, der Unschuldige tötet,  
die Pforten zur eigenen Hölle aufstößt.

_Qui-Gons__ Stimme?__  
_  
Zu spät.

_Was, alter Freund, würde ich dort sehen, was ich nicht schon bin?__  
_  
**Schritt.****  
**  
Fast da.

Lächeln.

Ein letztes Lächeln für alte Freunde.

Ein letztes Lächeln für die anderen Kinder im Tempel,  
die den Preis für mich zu zahlen haben.

Den Preis für Padmé.

**Schritt.****  
**  
Ich bin bereit zu bezahlen. Sie sind es nicht.

Weil sie nicht wissen, was es heißt, allein und ohne Familie auf den Straßen der eigenen Heimat überleben zu müssen.  
Weil sie nicht wissen, was ich weiß. Ich, Anakin, Sklavenkind von Tattooine.

Es ist besser so, wirklich.

Für sie, weil ihnen dieses Schicksal erspart bleibt.  
Für mich, weil ihr Tod meinen Zielen dient.

**Schritt.****  
**  
Stimmen jetzt, in meinem Inneren,  
die sich mit jedem Schritt zu einem schrillen, hysterischen Crescendo steigern,  
untrennbar miteinander verflochten.

Mutter?

Qui-Gon?

Keine Chance, eine der Stimmen zu erkennen, keine Chance, eines ihrer Worte zu verstehen.  
Ein Chaos aus Entsetzen und drohendem Wahnsinn  
untermalt vom unerbittlichen Rhythmus der im Gleichschritt Marschierenden hinter mir.

Wie eine Wand, die mich nach vorne schiebt, als Spitze einer tödlichen Umklammerung.

Und kein Entrinnen für die, die sich im Herzen des alten Gebäudes befinden.

**Schritt für Schritt.****  
**  
_Schhh__... leise jetzt._

_Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen._

_Leben nehmen, für ein Leben._

_Gibt es nicht immer jemanden, der den Preis zu zahlen hat?_

**Stehen.**

**Stille.**

Das Gesetz der Stärke ist so alt wie die Geschichte des Lebens.  
Ein Gesetz, das für ALLE dieselbe Gültigkeit hat.

Sie zahlen heute, morgen zahle vielleicht ich.

Vae Victis.

Wehe den Besiegten.


End file.
